My Father's Choice
by perishedlove
Summary: It's Sesshomaru's mating ceremony at the Western Lands Castle. While he's getting ready for his big night, Inuyasha pays his older brother a visit. InuSess Incest, yaoi.


Today was the big day, or rather big night. It was nearing ten o' clock and he was supposed to be out greeting guests already. The ceremony was going to begin in an hour and it was his duty as the next Lord of the Western Lands to be early and friendly and noble and have all the other characteristics he didn't care to name. All he knew was that he was expected to be outside by now. The silver haired demon scrambled about his room helplessly, trying to find the matching obi for his kimono that he'd somehow misplaced a while ago.

It was terrifying. This. All of it. Getting mated was a big deal to all youkai and especially for nobles. In fact it was an even bigger deal for them. Everything had to work perfectly. One slip up and the next day everyone would know about it. Sesshomaru sighed as he half flopped on his bed of pelts after finding the shiny gray obi. He only half flopped because the servants had just finished with his hair moments before, he didn't have time to ruin it.

He didn't even know the youkai he was getting mated to. The only thing he knew was that the demon was supposed to be strong and handsome and that he was a wolf prince. His father had chosen a wolf for him because it had to do with some treaty between them. At least wolf demon attacks was one thing he wouldn't have to worry about when he became lord. His father had already come in and gave him a talk about what to do and what not to do and other odd things. InuTaishou still seemed very pleased with himself when he spoke to him as well. It infuriated him.

He didn't know why his father had chosen a male though. It didn't matter really. After his father had told him that they were having a mating ceremony for him and inviting everyone, Sesshomaru had blocked out anything else InuTaishou had said.

"Sesshomaru, my son, I have chosen a mate for you." Said son looked up from his dinner and stared at his father with almost wide golden eyes. His claws dug into the dark purple cushion under the wooden table, making feathers spill out onto the floor. He was on the opposite end of his father, but he was sure he could see the cold ice forming in his eyes. Inuyasha, sitting on the right side of the long table between them, began to choke on what he was eating.

"_Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said politely. He could be formal for now, but if his father continued to joke with him, he might just kill something. InuTaishou just smiled like he didn't feel the tension in the room. He put down his chopsticks and clapped his hands together proudly. Sesshomaru thought he looked like a pompous fool doing that. _

"I said I have found you a mate. He is your age. He is prince of the Northern Wolf Tribe. He's said to be very sought after, so it's a good catch for you." When he said that, Sesshomaru knew he'd meant 'Good reputation for you'. But his father continued unaware of his murderous thoughts. "It'll be a sort of peace treaty between our lands. You two will rule over both of the lands together. No more wars or unexpected attacks, isn't that great?"

Sesshomaru couldn't even force himself to respond. He looked to Inuyasha for help or comfort, but the hanyou had his head inclined downward and seemed depressed. It was silent until Inuyasha suddenly brought his face to light and turned to his older brother and offered a fake grin. "Congratulations, brother. I'm very happy for you." Inuyasha hated the idea, this much was obvious.

_The elder gawked for a moment before turning to his father huffily. "Thank you, my lord. I appreciate this gift. Now may I be excused?" _

_The oldest nodded his head quietly and went back to eating. Sesshomaru ran off into the woods in an upset that evening and didn't return until the next morning. _

Sesshomaru sat up straight and tried to look serious in the mirror ahead of him. The mask just wouldn't slide on today. His usual exterior wouldn't work with his changing insides. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. What if he didn't like this demon? What if the mangy wolf didn't like him? Who was going to be the alpha male? He would be damned before he became beta. His eyes glittered like gold in the mirror as he turned his head to the side to look at himself from all angles… What if he couldn't come to love this demon?

He didn't want to do this. He wanted to choose his own mate. Mates didn't necessarily have to love each other, but this Sesshomaru was already in love. Not with his future mate though. This wasn't fair. Everyone knew that.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Inuyasha in a while. His younger hadn't shown up at breakfast or lunch. Sesshomaru was the one who hadn't gone to dinner. He was too nervous to eat at that point and the servants had already started his grooming. Why did the half breed feel so sour toward his mating? It had nothing to do with him. He wasn't the one getting shipped off to some unknown who lived in a cave. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in contemplation. It would take some getting used to, but he was sure he'd---

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Normally, this Sesshomaru would tell whoever dared to bother him on an occasion such as this to go away, but seeing as he was about to have a nervous breakdown from everyone else's excitement, he thought he'd make an exception. He continued to gaze at the mirror as he called out, "You may enter". The door slowly opened to reveal no one there at first. Sesshomaru blinked and turned around to look properly at the entrance. "Hello?"

His brother suddenly appeared in the empty space, coming out from behind the wall. Sesshomaru sighed. For a moment he'd thought it was his betrothed trying to play games with him. He smiled warmly, almost motherly, at his still red clad brother. "Inuyasha." His brother wasn't really supposed to be in his room right now, but he wanted to get his mind off of things, at least for a while.

Said half demon held a dead smirk for a minute before letting it fall. He strode into the room almost as slowly as he'd opened the door and sat on Sesshomaru's bed behind him. "Don't you look all prettied up for tonight?" Sesshomaru smiled at the compliment. He loved it when Inuyasha did that. It was the small things that made him happiest. But it was true. He looked…gorgeous.

His hair had been pulled up in a neat but loose ponytail on his head and some long stray bangs hung around his eyes. The magenta make up **_(A/N: is it make up?)_** had been washed from his eyes and been replaced with a silvery blue. Eyeliner rimmed his golden orbs as well. His claws had been painted the same color as his eyelids and he wore a shimmery silver kimono that reminded Inuyasha of moonlight. It trailed a good foot behind him when he walked, too. Jewelry wasn't necessary.

Inuyasha sighed abruptly and it made Sesshomaru jump. The silence had been comfortable before, but now it seemed a bit awkward between them. The to-be-mated demon watched his brother through the mirror. His younger brother had brushed his hair out, making it silky and shine lightly. Inuyasha had also taken a bath from what Sesshomaru could smell. "Why do you have to do this? Do you really wanna go through with it?" Inuyasha queried cautiously.

The question stumped the youkai. He knew why this was happening, but did he really want to do this? No…this was forced. He hated it when people made him do things and he had to listen to someone besides himself. But, he would do it…right? He couldn't see himself being mated to someone at all, but his father had faith in him and trusted him to do this. It was tradition. It was for the kingdom.

"Of course I want to. This is for father and the whole kingdom. Why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha froze at his answer. He glared at Sesshomaru through the reflective surface.

"I know you have to, dumbass. That's not what I was asking. I want _your_ opinion. Do you really want to mate this guy you've never met in you entire life?" Inuyasha growled slightly as he spoke. Sesshomaru looked on with careful eyes and kept his face straight as possible.

"No."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the easily uttered answer. "But what can I do about it, anyway? The ceremony is due to start any time now. By tomorrow morning, I'll be mated, end of story." Sesshomaru slammed his hands down on his bureau and proceeded to stand up to go out to the Great Hall where the guests were no doubt waiting. That is, until a demanding hand caught his in a firm grasp that told him to sit down. Sesshomaru turned his head with a furious expression. He was about to yell at the other to get out when Inuyasha was on his feet and kissing him.

Sesshomaru stood, feet rooted to the spot as his brother melded their lips into one. When the hanyou pulled away, he mumbled, "Think of it as a parting gift, my lord." It was Inuyasha's turn to try and leave, but then it was Sesshomaru's turn to stop him with a kiss. The older of the two grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and yanked him back to him. He yelped and practically fell on Sesshomaru. They faced each other solemnly only for a time before leaning in for another kiss that lasted a bit longer than the first.

When it was over, and it was over too soon for both, they stayed in close proximity of each other, their arms wrapped securely around the other's waist. Sesshomaru turned away. "I have to go. They're waiting for me. No matter what, I know I have to do this, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry…" He wanted to stay. He really did. He wanted this, to be with Inuyasha, but knew there was something else he had to do.

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "I know, it's okay." Inuyasha took hold of Sesshomaru's chin to turn his head back to him. "Just remember…" Inuyasha placed a small kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. "…that I love you." He said against the other's lips. Sesshomaru could hardly breath as Inuyasha pulled away with the same depressing appearance. "Goodbye." He whispered as he turned swiftly on his feet and ran away.

"Goodbye…" Sesshomaru said hoarsely as the door closed. He sank to his knees fitfully and took many deep breaths to calm himself. He looked at the door again with hope, as if expecting Inuyasha to be there again. "I wish things could be different. I wish we could be together…Why couldn't father choose you?" Sesshomaru stared and stared out his window until it was time for the ceremony to begin. He stood stiffly and floated out his door and to the Great Hall.

* * *

**_-PL_**

**_A few people complained about the bad ending I had so I knew I hadto change it.And one person said I should take out the last paragraph so that's what I did. Not a big change, but I hope this makes it better. _**


End file.
